While You Were Gone
by dreammcatcher
Summary: After man years Sasuke returns to destroy Konoha for what they did to his clan to find out Sakura is in a coma and it's all his fault? [SasuSaku] M rated for much later. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: as sad as it is I don't own Naruto x( sad me is sad. But I hope you enjoy! This is my first fanfic!**

* * *

It was a windy yet sunny day in the Hidden Leaf. Swift movements were made as the passer ran over the tree branches toward Konoha. He had been waiting on this moment for many, many months. Finally the day was about to come.

The invasion of the Leaf.

Oh how he had wanted to do this for so long; destroying the village that had in all honesty destroyed him, the village that had started the need for his revenge. Although it wasn't the whole village that had forced his other brother to murder his clan it was one of the elders. The one who had the most control over everyone.

Danzo

The thought of even the man's name made his sharingan activate. It took him so many years to finally kill his brother to discover that Itachi was never the bad guy, but was a victim. Forced to murder the Uchiha clan so they don't try to revolt and take over the village for their own selfish needs. But oh wasn't that so far from the truth.

Sasuke made his way closer to the village gates with team Hebi. Juugo was close behind whereas Karin and Suigestu were fighting quite a ways back. Oh how they annoyed him, but they were the best so he needed them for his quest for revenge.

"Sasuke-kun how much further? My feet are hurting." Karin whined as they leaped from tree to tree. Lord knows she never shuts up. Her actions reminded of the girl he left behind so many years ago.

"We're almost there. Only a mile left." He had spoken smoothly with a hint of excitement. Seeing everyone again didn't really please him, but possibly killing them gave him a psychotic thrill that he couldn't explain. Oh wait, yes he could. He blamed them for his clan's death. Even if they had zero involvement he blamed the whole village. He despised everyone there, but he couldn't shake the tiny bit of emotion that he had left for the village.

Finally after a short while they made it to the gates. The two guards who normally stand at the front of the village where nowhere to be seen. Sasuke knew something was wrong. He could feel it.

"Stay on your feet. I sense something is wrong." They all nodded and they walked through the village noticing absolutely no life in miles. This was definitely not normal for Konoha. They walked for miles until they came across something even more suspicious. The hospital that seemed to always be busy was empty. Konoha seemed more and more like a ghost town the further you walk in. "I want everyone to split up. Karin, you take east." She nodded and immediately took off. "Juugo, you take west. Suigetsu south and I'll take north." Everyone nodded and as Karin did, took off immediately. 'What does everyone have planned… ?' Sasuke asked himself.

* * *

He looked everywhere. No one was in sight. A sudden sound stopped him in his tracks, looking behind a plethora of trees he found a sight that made his eyes widen. It was the whole village. All of them dressed in black, as if dressed for a funeral. It looked like the 3rd's funeral all over again. That day was the day the whole village had died. He looked at everyone, all looking the same as they did many years ago. Being so far away he didn't get a good of a look as he would have if he were closer. So that was exactly what he did. He moved close enough to decipher everyone's face but yet not be seen. Tears were being shed by all of the Rookie 9, team Gai, even Neji surprisingly, the Hokage and Shizune, Iruka, and all of Team 7 including a weird guy who looks almost exactly like Sasuke. But there seemed to be someone missing.

Naruto

'Where the hell is that idiot…who are they mourning for anyways?' Sasuke's thoughts were running rampant. Quickly he sensed someone coming up behind him.

"Karin, what is it that you found?" He asked with an icy tone.

"Sasuke-kun, I was unable to find anything, except for when I came to find you I sense chakra in the hospital." Her words intrigued the young Uchiha. "There was one…his chakra level was off the scale…the other…not so much. It was so faint it was almost non-existent." Right as she finished those words he ran towards the hospital to see what she was talking about.

* * *

He ran through the hospital sensing the chakra. Karin was right. There was something there that he didn't notice before.

He made it up to room 549 and the sight inside made him almost more alarmed that the people in all black. There standing in the room, leaning over the bed was Naruto, in tears, leaning over a body.

Sasuke learned by the door silently masking his chakra and trying to listen to what he was saying to the body.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so so sorry that I wasn't there…I told you I'd always protect you, but I wasn't there to protect you against this…" Naruto spoke trying to choke back tears.

'Who is this dobe talking to?' Right after his thought Naruto turned around. Deep blue met onyx.

"YOU!" Naruto spoke in a very low, almost demonic tone. "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE WITH US IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU!"

"Dobe, what are you talking about?" Sasuke glared at Naruto with irritated eyes.

"Sakura! She's gone because of you!" These words shocked Sasuke. How was Sakura gone because of him?

"What are you talking about my fault?!"

"Sakura…she fought Itachi…not long after the fight…she was in a coma…we have no idea what happened…" These words were the most shocking to Sasuke. He looked down, mind wondering of many things.

'She fought Itachi? How stupid could she be? He is much too strong for her!' Sasuke thought, he looked up at the blonde whose eyes glowed with rage.

"Although being Anbu she put up the best fight any one could've expected. He was almost dead when we got there, sadly he got away…" his words trailed and he looked up. "Did you get your revenge yet Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him and his eyes spun to a deep red. His words angered him far more than it should have. "I killed Itachi. But it was you, the village, who had sentenced him to his death by my hand!"

Naruto stared at his dark haired ex-Teammate. He became confused at what he had meant by his words. So he asked, "What are you talking about teme?!"

"Danzo. The Elders. They had sentenced Itachi to kill my clan thinking we'd start an uprising. It was either slaughter the whole clan along with me or save the village and me by killing the clan like he did and for punishment for my clan seeming to take more power than we should and me having to kill him. That's what he meant by me hating him all my life and harboring that hatred to kill him." Sasuke could tell this was a large shock to Naruto, but when he saw Naruto's face soften he looked even angrier than before. "What is this? You're not angry that I've come to slaughter the village for killing off my whole entire family?!"

"Sasuke…" his words trailed off in the calmest of tones Naruto could ever speak. "Danzo was killed when Sakura returned from her fight with Itachi…"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke growled through clinched teeth.

"Itachi used the Mangekyo against Sakura…but being the genjutsu specialist that she is, she easily got out of it. This is when the real fight started. It was all taijutsu then; Sakura had trained for a whole year with just Gai sensei and Lee to perfect taijutsu…"

'Wait what? First she beats Itachi with his genjutsu now she perfected taijutsu with Gai and Lee? What have I missed…' his thoughts were more impressed than what he physically was showing. "I thought you said Itachi put her in a coma?"

"No, I said after then she slipped into a coma…but it was after she killed Danzo she was found on the top of Hokage Mountain alive, but in a coma. She has been like this for months…not even Tsunade could help her. She has to wake up on her own now." "It's crazy. The whole village thinks she's dead…They all believe that she will never wake up. But I stay here to make sure when she does wake up I can apologize for not keeping my promise."

'So the funeral was for Sakura…'

Naruto looked back down at his teammate. She was in such a fragile state; it was so crazy seeing her this way. The strong girl that she had strived to become was now weak and helpless. Before he could look back at Sasuke he was already gone.

* * *

Back at the gates of Konoha stood all of Team Hebi.

"Sasuke-kun what took you so long? I got soooo worried." Karin said trying to hang all over Sasuke.

"Get off Karin. I had some business to take care of…" Sasuke started walking out of the gates.

"Sasuke, are we not going to destroy the village? Weren't you the one so eager to take it down?" Suigetsu asked with a bit of attitude.

Sasuke glared at the man making him jump back a little out of fright. "I have no reason to destroy this place any longer. Let's head out." All nodded reluctantly. As all walked past the gates Sasuke looked back and whispered. "I'll be back Sakura…I promise…" and with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As per usual. I don't own Naruto. BUT ONE DAY! probably still won't happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been 3 months since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura still didn't wake up. This worried Naruto more and more each day. But what he doesn't know is that his best friend stayed near the village at all times.

'Sakura…' was all Sasuke thought. The girl who once was just an annoying fangirl, who turned into a close team mate, soon enough a close friend, the one person who truly loved him for him after his parents death, was close to death. At least that's what he believed. She had fought all obstacles for him. She, who once loved him unconditionally, killed for HIM. And not just killed anyone, but Danzo, the man who originally caused the death of his beloved clan.

"How was she able to accomplish all this in 5 years…" he muttered to himself trying not to let anyone else hear.

"What was that Sasuke-kun?" Karin bent over his shoulder trying to be seductive as always. But as always, she failed to do so.

"What are you talking about Karin?" he muttered a little louder.

"You said 'how was she able to accomplish all this in 5 years' who is she? She better not be that pink haired freak from your old team." Her words angered Sasuke. Before she could take a step back he was behind her, Katana to her neck.

"Don't you EVER speak about Sakura that way again." His voice was dark. Almost demented.

"Damn Sasuke, it sounds almost like you care for the girl." Suigetsu chuckled a little bit.

"Hn." The only response that he received.

"So you DO care about this pink haired girl, er I mean Sakura." He gave Sasuke a smirk that made him want to punch his lights out.

"I'll be taking my leave." Sasuke announced as he stood up and started walking away. When he was barely in ear shot distance he could faintly hear Karin say,

"I'm so sick of him sneaking off to check on that pink haired slut! What does she have that I don't have?"

"She avenged his clan…" Juugo was the one to speak up this time. His words shocked both Karin and Suigetsu. "Danzo, the man behind the murder of the Uchiha clan, Sakura found out what happened and took it in her hands to kill him. She also fought Itachi for Sasuke, she is the reason it was so easy for Sasuke to defeat Itachi. He was weakened from his fight with her to even bother to fight back. You see, this girl was his old teammate so of course she'll mean something to him, but the fact that she would do so much as to help him, even though he didn't want any help and even after betraying his village, she has shown so much love for him that he is silently grateful." Everyone stayed silent after Juugo finished his short lived tale.

* * *

Far off when all was said and done, Sasuke took off to Konoha like he did every night. He sat with Sakura when everyone had finally left her alone, until the morning when all the nurses would come in and check on her. He didn't know what else to do; he was truly becoming dedicated to this amazing woman.

It wasn't until that night that something happened. Sasuke was holding her hand and talking to her about how sorry he was for everything that he had done and out of the blue came a loud mouthed, blonde haired boy running into the room to see the scene that was before him.

"Hey Sak I came to tell yo…" just then he spotted the dark haired man holding on to the pink haired ladies hand. "TEME!"

"Shut it dobe. You're being too loud!" Sasuke had said glaring at Naruto.

"What are you doing here?! And why are you holding Sakura's hand?! You're lucky I don't have Anbu come and take you away!"

"Dobe I said shut it!" Just then something struck, they heard a faint noise that gave both the boys wide eyes.

"Both of you shut it before I make you…" The voice was faint and almost unheard, but it was Sakura.

Naruto rushed over to her side and whispered, "Sakura? Sakura are you alright?" Her eyes slowly began to open and stared at the boy next to her. "Na-Naruto?" her smile at the boy brightened his life. She looked to her other side to see him…the man she so desperately wanted…was not by her side holding her hand.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…?" Her voice cracked at his name and before he could respond she fainted again.

"Nice going teme! You made her faint!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut it dobe, I hate repeating myself. At least she is now conscious and not in a coma anymore!" Sasuke looked back down at Sakura and brushed loose hair out of her face. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke actually smiled.

* * *

A week passed since Sakura woke up, she was still confused about the night that she was awoken by her two teammates fighting. She still thought it was a dream, but when she was finally released to go home she learned that night it surely was not a dream.

She walked into her long unused apartment to see it the way she left it many months ago. Sakura headed to her room and began to strip down into her pajamas right before…

"Sakura…" a voice spoke behind her.

"Kuso!" She turned around covering herself with just a blanket to meet eyes with dark onyx. "Sasuke…"

"What happened to me being Sasuke-kun?" He smirked at her and she was taken aback.

'Still the most beautiful man I've ever seen…' Sakura thought before speaking. "Why are you here Sasuke?"

"How could you be so fucking stupid Sakura?! You could've gotten yourself killed! No you did worse! You got yourself comatose and scaring the hell out of everyone! You know they had a funeral for you? How fucking stupid can you get?!" His voice was threatening and before you knew it his sharingan started spinning.

"Sasuke…I can explain…" her voice drifted off so he could cut in.

"Explain? Explain how you can fight my brother than go and kill someone who was meant to be killed by me?!"

"I'm sorry…" her voice drifted again.

"You're fucking sorry!?" He took a step closer to her as she took one step back making her back hit the wall. His yelling was takings its toll. She was now beginning to get angry.

"Yes I'm fucking sorry!" She raised her voice. This came as a total shock to Sasuke that he finally had shut up. "I couldn't help it. Once I found out Itachi was being forced by non-other than an elder, a fucking elder Sasuke! I lost it. If it weren't for him you'd…." her voice lowered and once again trailed off.

"I'd what Sakura?" He stepped closer to her until finally she had to look up to see his face.

"You'd never have left…" She looked down as she said the words. There was so much hurt in her voice that Sasuke couldn't help but soften.

"Sakura, this wasn't your fight to battle, but mine…"

"I know this! But I couldn't handle it! Danzo wanted Tsunade out to. OUR FUCKING HOKAGE! I had to take action being Anbu that I am…" Sakura stepped aside Sasuke before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Sakura…thank you…" And like he did so long ago Sasuke knocked her out, but instead of laying her on a bench he tucked her into bed and soon left once more as he did ever night for the past 3 months. But he'd be back. He always came back. For her. He'd do absolutely anything now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own...don't remind me...**

* * *

The early sun rose and shun so bright on the pink haired woman through open shades. Her eyes flinched at the ache she felt over her back. 'Fucking Uchiha…' she thought as she sat up in her bed. 'At least he had the decency to lay me in my bed rather than a damn bench like last time.' She got up and got ready for the day. This'll be the day people will stop mourning over the fake death of Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Sakura walked through the village to Hokage tower walking with pride as everyone gawked at her.

"That's her right there! The one that fought Itachi Uchiha…" one person whispered.

"Too bad she was too weak to kill him. Would've been more helpful if she would've just killed the bastard for what he did to his own clan." When the woman spoke those words, appearing out of nowhere was Sakura with anger filled eyes.

"Don't you DARE speak of him like that! He was not at fault for the murder of the Uchiha's!" Her voice was deadly.

"I-I'm very sorry Haruno-san." The lady seemed scared for her life, as she should. Sakura didn't take too lightly to people disrespecting a very respectful clan like the Uchiha's. 'Tsunade can wait…' was all Sakura thought as she disappeared and later appeared in front of the Uchiha complex where she was commonly found before she was comatosed. She came at least three times a week since he left to keep up with the area.

* * *

She walked around and looked at all that was dying due to her absence. Most of the flowers she planted around were wilted and/or dead. She began to dig them up to plant new ones. While walking to the trash to dispose of the dead plants she caught sight of the open door to the main home

Sasuke's home

She walked inside and looked around, everything was dusty. But of course it would be, about half a year since it had been properly cleaned. Sakura walked into what was supposed to be the living room. But it looked so lifeless and lonely it only put a frown on her face. Then she saw the family portrait hanging on the wall.

"It's been a long time hadn't it...Fugaku…Mikoto…" She said voice barely able to speak the names. Unknowing of a figure that stood couple yards away listening to everything she was saying. "I'm sorry I haven't been here like I use to. I met Itachi…we fought…it was awful…I almost killed your eldest son…but he told me what had happened to y'all. I am so sorry. I know I didn't know you at all but no one deserves a fate like that…" she started to trail off again but finally found words to speak. "Sasuke came back…well not officially but he came back to me for a short time…I still love him…No matter how hard I try to tell myself I don't he shows up and proves me wrong. I can't keep doing this to myself…He left me last night the same way he did 5 years ago…At least this time he had to the decency to lay me on a bed instead of a bench." At this she chuckled nervously as if she were talking to his parents herself.

For the 4 and half years Sasuke was gone whenever she would come and clean the complex keeping it up to date she'd talk to their family portrait as if she were talking to them. It was her way of dealing with him leaving. Along with her cleaning the house and had found many Uchiha family secrets that she never meant to find. Like Mikoto's journal her final year of life. This brought a lot into perspective of how damaged Sasuke had become. He was very happy go lucky as a child who absolutely adored everyone in his family. Itachi in particular. He of course looked up to him as his hero, being made Anbu captain at 13 of course was the highest honor anyone has ever reached in the hidden leaf.

But Sasuke truly was affected by his family loss. The hatred for his brother was even worse. All those years manipulated to want to kill his brother…

"Mikoto…Itachi passed somewhat recently. I'm not quite sure, but Sasuke put him out of his misery. At least that's what he told Naruto. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you…Danzo has been eliminated. I told y'all I would. He admitted everything on tape, I think that's the only reason I haven't been taken prisoner for killing an elder. I was granted amnesty for what I did. They are just mad that I didn't tell them beforehand…but I felt obligated to y'all. I don't know why but I did. I really wish I would've been able to know you when you were alive. My mom told me you and my parents used to be friends. I wish Sasuke and I could've been friends." Sakura finally finished and looked out the door and noticed it was starting to get dark. "It looks like I need to head on to Hokage tower before Tsunade drowns herself in sake…Until next time, Uchiha-sama, Mikoto-san." She bowed in respect than took off.

Sasuke walked out of the shadow shocked at the words spoken by the pinkette. She was so strong willed and amazing. She kept up with his home without obligation. The place that meant so much to him, it looked untouched, as if he were taken back in time to a time when everything was fine. He looked at the portrait that she was talking to. There stood the Uchiha's main house. Fugaku Uchiha stood in the back, his dark brown hair fell to his shoulders, he wore a black shirt that had a giant Uchiha symbol imbedded on the top left, and his face was stoic like his eldest son Itachi who stood in front of him. It was clean Itachi got his father's appearance. The deep lines on his face showed that he never slept just like his father. The police force did that to them until Itachi was recruited to be a part of Anbu. Next to Fugaku was his absolute beautiful wife, Mikoto. The matriarch of the Uchiha sat in a chair next to Itachi holding a fairly new born Sasuke. She wore the most beautiful kimono, a navy blue with cherry blossoms around the bottom, holding Sasuke in a baby blue blanket. They looked happy. This saddened Sasuke.

"Sakura…you've definitely proven you're worth to me…I really hope you forgive me."

* * *

At the Hokage tower, Sakura was found knocking on Tsunade's door repeatedly until she finally was told to come in by a rather angry tone.

"Tsunade-sama, you needed to speak to me?" Before she could fully get her words out Tsunade was hugging her tightly.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" it almost sounded like she was choking back sobs.

"My lady, I've been out of the hospital for over a week. You've seen me couple of days ago…"

"Yeah but I was around my superiors, I couldn't speak to you then how I'm speaking to you now. Now, how did you get out of that sleep? You were in there for so long we suspected you to never wake up! And being able to break out of the Mangekyo, I must say you sure have surpassed me. There are no words to describe how proud of you I am." Once again Tsunade embraced her student.

"My lady. I can't. Breathe" Sakura was barely able to choke out those words before Tsunade finally let go.

"Oh, kuso. Sorry!" She stepped back and out of nowhere heard a knocking on her door, even more annoyed as she was when Sakura knocked she told the person to come in. Unsurprised it was an Anbu with the mask of a fox. "What is it Naruto?" her voice was filled with annoyance.

"Granny, we have a captive who has willingly given himself to us." His voice was calm but you could tell he was smiling under his mask.

"And who might this captive be?" His words definitely intrigued her.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Right as his words were spoken two more Anbu walked in, wolf and bear holding the wrists of the missing-nin

The widened eyes of the Hokage never left the sight of the last Uchiha walking into her office. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Hokage-sama, I am here to ask to return to the leaf." With these words everyone in the room became wide eyed.

"What in the hell do you think you're pulling Uchiha? What makes you think I'd allow you back after everything you've done!?"

"Because I am the last living Uchiha meaning that I am the last sharingan user that is able to pass the trait down. Plus I have information of a forth shinobi war that Madara Uchiha is planning." The last part caught the Hokage off guard.

"What are you talking about? And pick your words wisely, for they might be your last." Her words spewed like venom.

"Madara Uchiha my ancestor—"

"I know who that is!"

"As I was saying…Madara Uchiha is planning on capturing all of the tailed beast as all you must know, to revive the 10 tails. He plans to control it and take over the shinobi world and start a new where only the chosen few are selected to make what he says a perfect world. I admit that I planned on helping with his venture. I even came here to destroy the village. But the day I picked changed my life…" He glanced at Sakura who started to blush. "It was the day y'all all held what you made people think was her funeral. I went to the hospital and found out about Sakura. About everything she has done that was never asked of her. I felt, I feel dedicated to her. She has proven herself honorable enough to carry the name 'Uchiha'. I request to come back and rebuild my clan with her." Once again everyone in the room went wide eyed at the Uchiha's words.

"The elders will have to go over this absurd request." Tsunade started "Sakura!"

The pinkette stood straight and looked at her sensei, "Yes my lady?"

"Uchiha will be staying with you until further notice. He will be with you at all times and I want a report by the end of the week of his behaviors toward you and if they would have further effect on the village." Before Sakura could protest everyone was dismissed and Sakura and Sasuke were on their way to her apartment.

* * *

They reached the door but before it could open Sakura turned to the onyx eyed man, "There is a couch and you will sleep on. My room is off limits and the kitchen is at your disposal at any time that I'm not sleeping. I work at the hospital most of the time and being that you have to be with me at all times you will now be my own personal nurse. We will go shopping for your outfit tomorrow."

The only response she got out of him was an "Hn". So she took that as a whatever.

They walked in and Sakura threw her shoes in the corner. "I am going to bed, long day and all."

"Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"Besides the question that you just asked? Sure I guess."

He rolled his eyes at her response before speaking, "Why were you at my home earlier?"

This question definitely took her aback. "I come there at least every other day to keep up with the place. It's quite beautiful and there is no reason for it to lie to waste. Plus it's your home…and I wouldn't want to see something you love waste away to nothing…"

He took a step close to her trying to invade her personal space. "Sakura, I saw you talking to the picture of my family. Why do you do that?"

She looked up until onyx met emerald. He held a straight face showing no emotion. "You already asked your question…" before she could turn and walk away he stopped her by pulling on to her wrist. "Please don't knock me out again…" He widened his eyes at her words, then as quick as they widened they softened.

"Please, why did you talk to my parents as if you've known them?"

"I-I really don't know…It became a habit ever since you left. I was sweeping one day and accidentally knocked the frame down. Unknowing what I was doing I kept apologizing to a picture. An in adamant object, but that's when it sort of started. I came more and more and just started talking to her about you. It was nice to get things off my chest and not have something listen and judge." When Sakura finished Sasuke pulled her into a hug startling her but she didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry I ever left. I promise to make it up to you." He finally released her and headed towards the couch.

"Well I think I should be heading to bed. Long day tomorrow full of shopping, oh and Naruto wanted us to stop by and see him." She turned to walk towards her room and she could faintly hear "Good night Sakura-chaaaan" in a mocking tone. She couldn't help but smirk.

Soon enough she was wrapped in her blankets and drifted off into a comfortable sleep with a smile gracing her lips.

* * *

**A/N I'm surprised I can update more when I'm sick rather when I'm not lol Well I plan on updating at least every other day if not every day until I finish or get writers block. Possibly starting another story as well. Already have an idea for at least 6 more in my head as I type lol but might just stick with one until I finish. Can't stop one for another now can I? UNTIL NEXT TIME! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Naruto. Let my waterworks commence! **

* * *

She woke up with a sudden lunge and the smell of smoke coming into my nose. 'Fuck is someone trying to burn down my house?!' she thought to herself. Sakura ran to where the smell was coming from and couldn't stop the laughter from escaping her lips.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted at her laughter to him.

"You're trying to burn down my house for what? To make eggs?" the image in the skillet was undetectable due to the burnt covering.

"I wanted to do something nice but it looks to have backfired. I've never cooked before." He looked away from her and walked to the trash can to dispense of the object in hand.

"You wanted to cook me breakfast?" She seemed to light up at the thought.

"Hn."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean? No?"

"It means hn. No real definition." He shrugged everything off and went off to the bathroom.

"Ugh! Still a total jackass…Hm what should I eat. Wait what time is it?" She looked at the clock and saw it blink 10:30. "SHIT!" she ran to the bathroom and flung the door open and grabbed Sasuke by the am and ran through the house out on to the street.

* * *

"What the hell woman?!" Sasuke's voice was full of annoyance along with anger.

"I had work at 10! Why didn't you wake me?" she pulled harder as she reached the entrance of the hospital. "Here go put these scrubs on and meet me up in room 758, it's my office." She quickly grabbed a white coat and ran up the stairs to her office.

* * *

10 minutes later Sasuke made his way to Sakura's office and when he walked it he saw something that he wasn't expecting. Sakura had changed into a tight pencil skirt that was black with white pin stripes going up and down, and a button down shirt that was long sleeved and tucked into her skirt, topping off the mind blowing outfit she had her long white doctors coat. 'She looks absolutely stunning…' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Oh thank kami you are here! We are needed in room 310," She took his hand and led him out of her office.

Shuttering at her touch Sasuke spoke, "What is wrong?"

"Patient just got back from a mission and has many broken bones, I have to go heal them, and I will need you to go get a bucket full of water and a wash rag. This'll be a long process." She let go of Sasuke and she headed to the room.

As she walked into the room she surely wasn't shocked by the sight that was in front of her. "Damn it Naruto…"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan! It wasn't my fault this time! We were ambushed and-and its Sai's fault!" She looked over to see the pale boy standing by the window wearing his usual fake smile.

"Now dickless, we both know you were the one who is at fault. I told you I had it covered but you insisted in getting in the way."

"HEY! SAKURA-CHAN HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND LET HIM TALK TO THE FUTURE HOKAGE LIKE THAT!?"

"Naruto…shut up and let me heal you so I can get a move on." Her hands started to glow the healing green chakra and started on his ribs.

* * *

Sasuke was on the look for a bucket to get water for Sakura when out of nowhere.

"UCHIHA!" He turned to find Tsunade standing right in front of him. "I need to speak with you about Sakura."

"I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait. I'm doing the job YOU assigned to me remember?" He turned to walk off before a strong hand hurled him around again.

"WRONG, meet me in my office alone in 30 minutes. This is going to be between you and me." She abruptly walked away leaving Sasuke with questions all in his head. But reluctantly he quickly found a bucket and filled it with water and gathered wash rags and met Sakura in the room.

"Dobe, you would be the injured one." Sasuke smirked when he walked in trying to hold in a laugh at his former teammate lying on the patient bed.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted trying to wiggle out of Sakura's grasp to attack Sasuke.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI IF YOU DON'T STOP MOVING I'LL STOP THE FLOW OF YOUR CHAKRA UNTIL YOU LEARN TO STAY STILL!" Naruto then gulped and lied back down on the bed so Sakura could finish healing his leg. "Sasuke what took you so long anyways?" She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't get lost did you?" she giggled.

"No." he glared at her. "Tsunade needs to speak with me alone in a few minutes so I'm here to tell you that I will be heading that way very soon so don't worry about me."

"Oh, what does she need to speak to you about?" curiosity took over her as she finished Naruto's leg and stood up.

"I'm not sure, that's what I'm about to go find out."

"Well alright, well, hurry on there then. But don't forget to come back here once you are done. We aren't finished just yet for today."

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke smirked and walked out to change back into his normal cloths.

"He really is taking a liking to you Sakura-chan. It's kind of funny seeing Sasuke-teme like this." Naruto sat up and looked at his bestfriend.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure how I feel about it…I mean I still love him and all but I don't want to keep my hopes up and get them crushed if it's really nothing. You know how these past years have been for both of us because of him…"

* * *

At Hokage tower Tsunade spoke with Sasuke, "I want you to rebuild your clan."

He perked up and eyebrow. "I had already planned on this. Reason 2 why I came back here."

"No Uchiha, I want the clan rebuilt immediately. One way to get the elders to agree to let you stay is to get Sakura pregnant as fast as you can." This words definitely shocked Sasuke.

"Why would that have the most effect on them?"

"Because they would never leave a child without either parent if they had control over it.'

"Oh how thoughtful of them, I'm thinking that Danzo didn't agree with them on that?" His tone held a hint of anger deep within.

"Yes it is true that Danzo did many wrongs in the village but the others are far less cruel. We are a peaceful village Sasuke. I intend to keep it that way. You got it? Now go impregnate that kunoichi!" Her voice rang throughout the office and Sasuke couldn't help but have the biggest grin come across his face.

"I'm already on that, I think I'm getting under her skin." And with that Sasuke took his leave and went back to the hospital to help Sakura tend to all her patients keeping his and Tsunade's agreement a secret until he finally got what he's been wanting for so long.

* * *

**A/N Ok, I'm sorry for the delay lol I've been very distracted and it's taken its toll. And I'm sorry it's really short...But I promise to be back to updating! And possibly starting a whole new story. DUNDUNDUN!**

**And I was thinking, maybe a few more reviews wouldn't hurt? I lost some idea's and would love to hear what y'all might wanna see happen in the next few chapters! (: please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ONE DAY I TELL YOU but really I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

The sun was finally setting over the Hokage Mountain; the wind was blowing cooling the night while Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the hospital.

"Today was waaaay too long for me. Are you hungry?" Sakura spoke looking over at her assistant who was rubbing his back.

"Damn why do I hurt so much…huh did you say something?" Sasuke glanced over at her.

"Yes, I asked if you were hungry." Her voice held a tint of annoyance for having to repeat herself.

"Oh, no not really."

"Oh, well Naruto is expecting us at Ichiraku in a few minutes!" She took his hand and like she had done earlier that day ran off. Sasuke's eyes widened with shock at Sakura's actions but they softened when he thought, 'She is so strong and beautiful. She will be mine.'

* * *

They made it to Ichiraku in time to see Naruto ordering with Hinata sitting next to him. "Naruto! Hinata-chan!" Sakura smiled at her two friends when they turned to look at her.

"O-Oh h-hey Sakura-chan. A-Are you going to be going us?" Hinata spoke barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, Naruto asked if Sasuke and I could come down like we used to do. Plus I have to feed him before we head back." Hinata was taken aback when she saw the dark haired man standing next to Sakura.

"O-Oh hello Sasuke-san…" Hinata looked back down at the ramen that had just arrived.

"Hn." Sasuke made his way to sit next to Naruto while Sakura went to sit next to Hinata and try to calm her from her almost panic attack.

Naruto leaned by Sasuke and whispered to him, "So Teme, how's it living with Sakura?" His grin was large and very goofy, but Sasuke just glared at him.

"Dobe, nothing is going on. Yet." Sasuke turned to start ordering his ramen. The usual that he used to get, anything with tomatoes in it.

"Teme, you better not hurt her again. She's been through enough to last a lifetime." Naruto's voice got very serious all of a sudden.

"I don't plan on it dobe. Like I said, I plan to revive my clan with her."

"You better not be using her as your baby making machine. She is too good of a kunoichi for that."

"I know that. I can see that in her without having to see her fight. Just the way she holds herself together shows more than anything." Sasuke then started to tune Naruto out to try and listen to the conversation that was going on a few chairs down.

* * *

"S-so Sakura-chan, h-how's living with Sasuke-san?" Hinata finally looked up from her ramen to look at her pink haired friend.

Sakura had to clear her throat before she could speak. "It's so…strange…one minute he's all nice and it seemed like he is about to do something sweet then the next minute he's back to being his typical jack ass self. It's exhausting."

"Sakura-chan, m-maybe h-he just doesn't know how to show you his feelings." Sakura started thinking about her friends words.

"What feelings? He only thinks of me as the annoying 12-year-old fangirl who would never leave him alone. It's insulting."

"H-He w-wouldn't have requested you t-to rebuild his clan if he didn't have feelings for you." Sakura had then finished her ramen and got up in her seat making the other two friends that were with them stare at her.

"Hinata! He doesn't have feelings for me and he never will! Quit trying to tell me stuff that you know nothing about!" With that Sakura paid and ran off.

"Hinata-chan, what just happened?" Naruto turned to her with a questionable look on his face.

"I-I just told her that m-maybe Sasuke-san has feelings for her…" Sasuke's eyes widened at her words then stood up as well.

"I think I should check up on her." Sasuke laid some yen on the table and started to walk off and before he was out of earshot distance he heard the dobe say, "Please make sure she is ok, I know you do care after all."

* * *

She kept running, she wouldn't stop, and she couldn't stop. Sakura reached her old training grounds and dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face the same way they had for many nights the past five years. 'You need to snap out of this Sakura. You're being weak letting anything get to you…you've trained too hard to show emotion over a boy who never cared.'

Suddenly she heard rustling noises coming from bushes behind her. "Wh-who's there?!" She stood in her fighting stance ready for any fight coming her way.

"It's okay Sakura, it's just me." Kakashi's voice came through and she relaxed, but still couldn't see him.

"Kakashi-sensei, you know not to scare me." Sakura then proceeded to put up her kunai and finally saw the body of her former sensei.

"I know, I was just wondering why you were out here alone and crying. You don't cry anymore. Was it him again?" As Kakashi spoke his words Sasuke came from behind trees and spotted the two. Not wanting to interfere, but wanting to listen he stayed hidden.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, don't worry about it." Sakura got up the nerve to try to fake a smile to him, but he knew better.

"Sakura, I'm not your sensei anymore so there is no need to call me that. And for your crying, tell me. What is wrong? Everyone believed you to be ecstatic when Sasuke returned."

"That's the thing…I'm absolutely happy…He even wants to rebuild the clan with me…but there is this small part in my heart that seems to never be able to heal since he left us 5 years ago…I don't want to risk getting hurt like that. You know how bad it was the first two years." Sakura then started up the water works, but they were light and almost unnoticeable by the Uchiha who was scoping from a far.

"I do Sakura, but you've got to realize he is here. Maybe if you talked to him…"

"NO! I refuse to talk to him! He's the same egotistical ass he's always been! No matter how nice I try to be to him he still treats me like crap! I don't want anything to do with him! It's hard enough that I'm being forced to live with him but having to relive the genin days is too much!" Just then she took off again.

* * *

"You may come out Sasuke. I know you're there." Kakashi spoke and then saw his former student walk out arms crossed in front of his chest. "I know you heard everything she said. Were you here to talk to her?"

"Aa." Sasuke replied and started to walk towards the area Sakura ran off too.

"Sasuke, she really has been through enough. Please don't hurt her again."

Sasuke then stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "Why does everyone think I'm going to hurt her? I know I've done it before…" he was then cut off as Kakashi spoke.

"Yes, it has happened before. You were her first of many heart breaks. And she knows that if it can happen once it could most likely happen again. So please. Don't."

"Why would I want to hurt the woman who will the mother of my children?"

"Is that all she is to you Sasuke? Just someone you can get pregnant and have your heirs but not care about her?" Kakashi was starting to sound a lot like a father. "You can't just do that to people Sasuke; she has the most feelings out of anyone in this village. You can't just go and fuck with her head!"

"Why the fuck would I want to hurt the woman I love?!" Sasuke's voice turned into a full yell, with such anger and true passion. He spoke the words and didn't regret them. He then turned and disappeared. Most likely heading to Sakura's apartment to see if she was there.

"So you finally reciprocate her feelings…" Kakashi proceeded to take out his icha icha paradise book and walk away.

* * *

At Sakura's apartment she was fumbling her keys trying to find her front door key and as she finally got it turned and walked in she noticed a figure standing by the couch. It started to walk towards her and she begun to actually get scared.

"Sakura…" The voice spoke, but it sounded too familiar to Sakura so she proceeded to walk in and walk towards her room. "Sakura, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk right now Sasuke. I've had a long and stressful day. I just want to take a shower and go to bed." She continued to her bathroom before a strong hand grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Sasuke had a tight grip around her waist and had pulled her close to him.

"Sakura…I said we need to talk…about us…" Sasuke let his head rest on top of hers trying to comfort her.

"Sasuke…" Sakura finally gave in and laid her head against his chest. "I really need a shower…can we talk afterwards? I promise I will." He then let go of his grip and watched her walk to her bathroom.

* * *

Sakura started to strip her clothes off and didn't notice her door was still partially opened. Sasuke tried not to look at the partially opened door, but he was a man after all. He peered into the now steamy room to see the most beautiful sight that had ever graced his eyes.

Sakura was now naked. Her porcelain skin was perfect, no blemish that you could see. She had definitely matured from when she was 12. Well of course she was going to but it seemed this cherry blossom blossomed the most beautiful of them all. Her round bottom was shapely and when she turned he could feel himself harden. Her once flat chest had grown to at least a solid C cup. Her toned stomach showed she worked very hard. She had then entered the shower and Sasuke tried to keep his composure for the next 10 minutes while she bathed.

Once she walked out she had her body wrapped in a towel. Sakura walked to go change into her room but was abruptly stopped by Sasuke's hand gripping her waist once again.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Her emerald eyes peered into his deep lustful ones. Just as she said that he lost it, he kissed her with all the passion he could and his actions shocked her. But as she knew she quickly gave into the kiss, kissing him back with the same amount of passion. It took them many minutes later to finally break apart to catch their breathes.

"Sakura, you are so beautiful…" He kissed her forehead before picking her up bridal style and bringing her into her bedroom and laying her on her bed.

"Sasuke…?" She gave him a questionable look as he started to walk out.

"Good night Sakura, you've have a hard day." He was about to close the door before he said quietly but loud enough for her to hear, "I care for you immensely…I just don't know how to show it yet…" And with that he left her alone in her room leaving her with more questions than answers. 'Sakura, I plan on winning your heart before I sleep with you...I love you that much...' Sasuke thought as he laid down on the couch. His actions made her angry, but she got over it as she decided to not get dressed and wanted to just fall asleep where she lay. And so she did.

* * *

**A/N Hellooooo (: this chapter was interesting to write. It was rushed until the end so it may be a little sloppy. But ya know, I try! but I do hope y'all enjoy this story. I have huge plans for it y'all just don't even know haha**

**but like I said last time, reviews? (: I'd love to hear from y'all and get either ideas or feedback! Much appreciated. Love you all who actually takes their time to read this. I honestly didn't think that anyone would!**

**Until Next time my pretties!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: You know the routine..._**

* * *

_It was dark. Darker than anything she had ever experienced. What was going on? Why did she have to look into his eyes and fall victim to what could potentially be her death. She knew she was about to die. Sakura opened her then closed eyes to see black sky and red clouds everywhere._

"_Sakura…" She looked towards the voice to see Sasuke staring at her, katana out and wielded "I never loved you. Nor will I ever love you. You are weak, and the weak never grow strong." _

"_Sasuke…please don't! I love you more than anything!" Sakura felt tears starting to run down her cheek. "Please…don't kill me…I can help you! Please…please…" _

_He was unphased by her pleas and continued to walk closer to her and without hesitation he had stabbed her through her stomach. "You are too weak to help me…" then before she could black out she heard him scream, "CHIDORI!" and with that she faded into the darkness…_

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Sakura woke up screaming a fit and felt someone holding on to her keeping her in place. "Sa-Sasuke?" She looked up to see the man holding on to her.

"Shh, it's ok Sakura I'm here…" Sasuke started to rock her back and forth trying to calm her, he could feel her heart rate slowing down to a moderate beat. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked as he slowly started to let her go.

"Just a reoccurring nightmare…" Sakura's voice trailed as she noticed that he was letting her go. "No…please don't leave me again…" She tried to pull him back before he gave into her holding onto him.

His eyes were wide by her actions but he really didn't mind. 'What happened to you Sakura…' He held on to her for the next 10 minutes until Sasuke decided to break the silence. "Sakura…will you please tell me what your dream was about?"

Sakura looked up into those deep eyes and almost started crying. "It-It's nothing…Don't worry I'm fine." She smiled and snuggled up to Sasuke before looking down noticing the only thing that is covering her was her blanket. "AHHH!" she then pushed Sasuke off the bed and started to cover herself more.

"What the fuck was that for?" Sasuke shouted at her as he got off of the floor.

"I'm naked you baka!" Sakura stayed still on her bed but then saw Sasuke smirk with all his arrogance. "What?! Get out so I can get dressed!"

"But I thought you didn't want me to leave you." He stared at her with the smirk widening on his face.

"Oh get off your high horse! Leave so I can get dressed, we have to see Lady Tsunade today."

"Whatever you say .Ra." Sasuke smirked walking out of the room.

'Ugh! He's such a jackass!' Sakura thought as she walked to her closet to pick out her cloths. 'Hm…no training today so I guess I'll wear this finally…' She picked up a red spaghetti strapped sundress that had lace lining the bottom. Her pink hair was a mess as usual but she didn't really care. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and almost couldn't recognize herself due to this being the actual first time in 6 months that she's looked in the mirror.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke walked together to Tsunade's office getting looks from every one. One couple that were shopping for fruit at a small market was saying, "I've always known those two would get together. Ever since they were little they were just destined for one another. Ooooh they remind me of us when we were younger dear!"

"I think we were cuter" The husband then proceeded to kiss his wife on the cheek and Sakura and Sasuke carried on their way.

They were almost to the building before…

POW!

"Gah damn it…what was that?!" Sakura looked up to see a smiling Ino staring down at her. "Damn it pig what do you want?"

"Hmm…so the rumors are true…you are with little Sasuke-kun." She grinned wider than the Cheshire cat. 'Damn Ino and her big ears.' Sakura thought.

"Yes, Ino we are together. Now if you'd excuse us…" Sasuke spoke before being interrupted.

"SAKURA HARUNO HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU'VE FINALLY GOTTEN THE EVER GORGEOUS SASUKE UCHIHA TO SLEEP WITH YOU!"

"INO SHUT THE HELL UP WE ARE MOST CERTAINLY NOT TOGETHER!"

"She's just going to help me rebuild my clan and marry me." Sakura looked over astounded at Sasuke's statement, but he just stood there smiling.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Ino's head almost exploded with this information.

"No I am not! Now if you excuse us Tsunade needs to speak with us!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the ear and stomped off to the Hokages office.

* * *

A hard knocking was coming outside of Tsunade's office.

"Come in" She yelled then seeing the Uchiha yelling in pain due to her student dragging him along by the ear. "Ah Sasuke, Sakura. Thank you for coming. I wanted to speak with you two specifically."

"Hn." Sakura glared at Sasuke for his comment.

"Yes my lady? What is it?"

"Uchiha, you remember what we talked about don't you?"

"Aa" Uchiha, the man of few words.

"Well, we need this sped up. The council has made their decision and they have said you have been put on probation. You will be living together for a year. And I want the Uchiha compound to be inhabited again."

"Wait…does that mean I have to move in with him?!" Sakura look dumfounded at the newly information.

"Yes, and I think I should tell you what Sasuke and I have agreed on." Sakura needed to sit down for this one so she took the nearest seat. "Sakura, to make Sasuke's punishment less harsh due to the fact that we need him you must help rebuild his clan and everyone knows that you are the best person for that." Oh, that hit Sakura hard.

"WHAT?! I HAVE to?!" Sakura couldn't handle the information that she was given. "I will not enter a loveless marriage and bear children from a man who will just use me to have babies!" Sakura could feel tears starting to flow and before anyone could speak she took off as she had done the previous day.

* * *

"Uchiha, you know what you must do?" Tsunade turned to the man who looked almost as shocked as she was.

"Yes, I had her calmed down last night, but this is so hard! I don't know why she is so different! What happened so many years ago that made her this way?" Sasuke started to raise his voice.

"Sasuke…sit down…I think it's time you know…" Tsunade went around her desk and sat down. She drew a deep breath and stared the Uchiha down until he took a seat in front of her. "Sakura…well she has been through a lot…"

"Yes I've been told that but I want to know what a lot that she has gone through! I've been through a lot too!"

"SHUT UP UCHIHA! Sakura has gone through more than you have. Her parents 3 years ago were slaughtered right in front of her…"

"So were mine by my own brother!"

"I WON'T TELL YOU AGAIN UCHIHA SHUT UP!" Tsunade's voice shot like venom, but it got the Uchiha to shut up. "Now…her family was slaughtered and it was by the man she started to get affectionate for…We thought she was finally over you, but clearly she wasn't to him and he raped her in front of her parents then killed them right before her eyes. He wanted her to himself, but he knew you still had all of her. She lost so much…her virginity…her parents…and her dignity." Sasuke looked at her the stoic expression finally dropped and showed all signs of sadness.

'All this happened to my sweet Sakura? I want to fucking kill this man if I ever find him.' Sasuke thought

Tsunade continued, "Sakura surpassed me before this happened and she felt that she still wasn't strong enough to protect her loved ones…She then requested to be sent to the 4 other kage's to train under them to become stronger. The first place was Suna, Gaara was more than happy to take her considering she could help his medical ninja's with anything they more than likely didn't know. Then it was off to the Mizukage, in the Mist. She taught her to use many water style jutsu's. It didn't take her long to surpass her. Sakura really is amazing." Sasuke stopped Tsunade right there as he stood up and walked off. "Good kid, please take care of her…"

* * *

**A/N gah I feel so awful leaving this sometimes! V.V I just lose inspiration sometimes and start thinking of new ideas when I should stick with one at a time lol. Well this chapter was kinda...well...shit lol but I wanted to put some insight on Sakura and how she will appear a bit in the story. But damn I kep making her seem so baby like cryin all the time. But I guess you can see why she is the way she is now. But I should be writing the next chapter tomorrow since I have to clean my room all day...sad me...but hey I get to see jersey boys! **

**Enjoy! Reviews? (: they actually make me really happy to have feedback or something nice to say**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Sad Me.**

* * *

Sakura sat on the edge of the bridge. She looked down at the water and wondered what her life would be like if it flowed as peacefully as the water does. 'It flows so steadily, why can't I be like that? At peace with all around me. Oh yeah I forgot, that egotistic asshole staying at my house.' A rustling came from behind her, but this time she didn't even bother to look behind her to see who it was.

"Sasuke, I know you are there…You should just go back home and leave me alone." Sakura spoke, but tried to choke back the sadness that was dwelling inside of her.

"Sakura…please don't push me away." Sasuke was right behind her at this point and started to sit next to her but she had gotten up before he could do so.

"Please…just leave me alone…why did you have to come back and ruin my life? I was doing perfectly fine without you! Please just leave me alone…" Sakura felt tears started to cascade down her cheeks, then suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her. Stuck in shock by his actions she tensed up and didn't try to move.

"Sakura…I told you why I came back…for you…only you…Seeing you in the hospital just set something off in me that I thought I broke off when I left the village. And I couldn't help but come back to make sure you're always protected." Sasuke held onto Sakura protectively and would refuse to let her go with any attempt she made to get away. "So please…let me in…Tsunade told me about what happened…" at this Sakura stopped struggling and remained completely stiff until he finished talking. "Please…just please…stop this whole tough girl façade and let me love you…" He spun her around to kiss her before she put her hands to his chest and tried again for the last time to push him away.

"Sasuke…How much did Tsunade tell you…?" She looked up at him. Her eyes that once held the most beautiful twinkle looked dull and lifeless. He couldn't believe this girl that he used to be so annoyed with had broken so much and was now a woman with more pain than he could imagine.

"Sakura…I know about that man…and your parents. I'm so sorry…But I swear when I find this monster I will make sure that he won't hurt you ever again." He forcefully pulled her closer to him again, and to his surprise she didn't fight, she actually embraced him back.

"I-I actually have a confession I need to make to you…" Sakura spoke up after many minutes of their shier moment of quiet.

"Yes? What is it Sakura?" He pulled away from her to look into the eyes of the woman he wanted to confess his love to.

"Tsunade told you I trained with kage's?" Sasuke nodded and Sakura took a deep breath. "It's true. I trained with the other four kage's for 6 months each to learn from them. Though the Raikage being the last person I trained with took absolutely no time at all. That's all I needed though since I was only focusing on training so I picked up on things immediately. When I came back to Konoha before I fought Itachi I found Kenshi…He wasn't surprised to see me at all. He figured I would come back to him and beg for him on my hands and knees. But after what he had done to my family, you leaving, Naruto leaving, and everyone growing stronger without me I shut down all my emotions and built up a wall blocking anything and everything out of my life. I did like you did for Itachi…I came for revenge." Sakura paused and Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, taken aback of his cherry blossoms dark side that partially emerged because of him.

"While in Kumogakure I learned I have Lightning release…along with my Earth release and water which I learned came very easily due to the Mizukage." Sasuke again was immediately impressed with Sakura…but how could she accomplish all this for one person in a few months radius? He will surely never know. "But like I said in Kumogakure I learned a technique from the fourth Raikage's friend Darui, he learned the technique from the third, it's called black lightning. It was strange to learn since it's a long range attack and I'm more of a short range." Sakura let out a slight giggle that made Sasuke's heart flutter. It was an amazing sound that he never wanted to stop.

"The attack is called black panther. After generating the black lightning the users body will take form of a panther, it kind of looks like Naruto's nine-tails cloak. It allows one to attack multiple people around them by electrocution of course…but this requires a lot of chakra…but due to my training with Tsunade I perfected my chakra control and store it all in the symbol on my forehead just like my sensei." Again she giggled everything she spoke regarding the Hokage made her happy. She was Sakura's second mother after all. But soon her entertained façade changed to complete seriousness.

"Kenshi wasn't expecting it…I stormed in his house and just let all my anger out. My body started to shoot out electricity all around. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into…" She trailed off and stared into his eyes. "I killed him Sasuke. I didn't have to use my hands either. Everything just begun to take over and all the chakra I had was put into the attack and it even blew up the house. The good thing was he lived outside of the village a little bit because he had wanted his privacy which I never understood."

"Sakura…" He noticed that she started to cry a little bit and held her close to him but she wanted to finish her story so she spoke up head lying on his chest.

"I had fallen unconscious and was found the next day by Kiba and some other Anbu members. They saw nothing but assumed I was under attack. That was until Inoichi and Ibiki interrogated me and Inoichi looked into my mind and saw the whole thing. They had reported to the elders along with Tsunade and I was free to go seeing I had taken care of a murderer of more than just my family. But he knew I could never love him…he knew why I couldn't love him…"

"Why couldn't you love him?" Sasuke looked at her and saw a dark blush come across her face.

"iwaswaitingforyou…" her voice was so faint and she spoke all her words together.

"What was that?" A smirk appeared across his face.

"I. Was. Waiting. For. You." She turned to hide her completely red face but he had another plan in mind. Sasuke spun her around and planted his lips firmly on hers.

"Are you still waiting for me .Ra?" he whispered the words right next to her ear. But before he could pull away he was being pulled down again and she placed her lips on his, kissing him with all the passion she had been piling up for the past 5 years.

"I'll always wait for you…even if it breaks my heart. I love you Sasuke Uchiha…" before they could unite for another kiss they heard a rustling noise from the trees across the bridge. What emerged shocked both Sasuke and more so Sakura.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" out came Karin. She walked out with Suigetsu and Juugo. Karin upon seeing Sasuke ran across the bridge at full speed and ran to jump at him. Her face was filled with joy but his was full of disgust. "Oh Sasu-kun I missed you so much! Why did you leave us?" She looked over at Sakura and shocked took over her facial expressions. "You bitch! Did you dare touch my Sasuke-kun!? I will kill you!" Karin then lunged at Sakura who then immediately jumped out of the way and looked at Sasuke eyes filled a bit with anger and hurt.

"Sasuke….who are these people?"

"Team Taka. They were my search team for Itachi. And due to the fact that he is now dead and my only goal now is to revive my clan I have no use for them." Sasuke walked over to Sakura but Karin stopped him with a tight embrace.

"Oh! If I would've known you wanted that now I could've most definitely helped you with that situation instead of this pink haired slut trying to get down your pants Sasuke-kun." Karin hissed the words next to Sasuke's ears but loud enough so that Sakura could hear.

"Karin…how many times do I have to tell you GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!?" Sasuke's voice now filled with rage.

"No. Sasuke put her down." The voice to speak up was Sakura. Sasuke was shocked at her words and feared that she believed her over him. "I have an idea Karin was it? We fight over Sasuke. I think that sounds fair enough." Sasuke's eyes widened at her words. But knowing how far Sakura had come along he knew she couldn't be beat.

"Psh. Sasuke isn't a prize to win. Besides a weakling like you beat beautiful ole me? Hm. Fine. Just so I can show Sasu-kun how much better I am than you." Karin flipped her hair and got into a fighting stance.

Sakura's eye twitched at the sound of this girl in front of her calling her weak. Well, she must show her how strong she truly is now after 5 years of training. "Bring it." And with Sakura's words she disappeared leaving the girl to wonder where she was.

* * *

"Where the hell?" Both Sasuke and Karin muttered to themselves. Juugo and Suigetsu all joined the two.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sakura and Karin are fighting. But I don't know how far Sakura will take this…she's too powerful for Karin." Karin scoffed at Sasuke's statement and sensed around for Sakura's chakra but it was nowhere to be found.

"Trying to find my chakra signal eh slut? Well I trained with Tsunade Senju, one of legendary Sannin. My chakra control is better than anyone's." Sakura's voice could be heard but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Over here." Everyone turned to see Sakura standing many feet away from Karin, but with a deep green glow coming from her hands. "You do know what Tsunade was also known for don't you? Besides her amazing medic skills? Oh you probably don't because you're just a dumb bitch, but I'm feeling generous today so I might as well tell you, she's known to have monstrous strength. Another thing I learned from my sensei." With her words she thrusted her fist down hard onto the ground causing the earth to crack for many miles and cave in.

"Shit!" Suigetsu yelled and Juugo, Sasuke, and he jumped to the nearest safe spot to watch the spat between the two girls. But unfortunately for Karin she got caught by the earth shattering attack and in her attempt to look somewhat useful she threw a handful of kunai at the pink haired kunoichi.

She dodged them abruptly considering it was a pathetic throw. Genin could do better than that. "Really? Admit defeat. It'll do you some good considering you have lost. Now get the fuck away from my village and MY Sasuke-kun? Got it? He came back for ME not you. ME." All said and done Sakura looked up at Sasuke whom was sitting on a tree branch not that far from her and smiled. Like actually smiled. His heart couldn't take it anymore and he jumped to her and kissed her with all his might and held her close to him.

"OOOOOOh get it Sasuke!" Suigetsu yelled from the tree he had just jumped from thus receiving a dark glare from the man.

"I really am glad you are finally happy Sasuke-san." Juugo spoke and Sakura smiled at the man. He was sweet and blushed a little before he saw her and Sasuke head back to Konoha and not looking back.

* * *

Almost back by the training grounds Sakura and Sasuke run into another stranger they weren't expecting.

"So…Sasuke-kun…have you and Sakura-chan slept together yet…" The words spoken received a swift punch in the head from Sakura.

"DAMN IT NARUTO GET OUT OF PEOPLES BUSINESS I SWEAR SOMETIMES I THINK YOU SHOULD'VE ENDED UP WITH INO INSTEAD ON HINATA!" Sakura was fuming now but was being restrained by Sasuke who gripped onto her waist.

"What?! No! I love my Hinata-chan! I just wanted to know if my best friends were happy! And from what it looks like right now it seems y'all are a little too happy so I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto rubbed his hurt head.

"Yes Naruto. We are happy. No need to worry about us. Sakura and I were just now heading back home. Today was a very stressful day and I just want to relax as I am sure Sakura does too." Sasuke started to walk past Naruto heading back to Sakura's appointment before he heard, "Remember what Tsunade said…" Naruto's smirk was almost too large for his head and he received one of the Uchiha's famous death glares.

TBC

* * *

**A/N sorry I haven't written lately on this! spring break and all...plus loss some inspiration but I'm back! I hope y'all liked this chapter cause this has to have been my favorite to write. I'm a HUGE Sakura fangirl lol I just think she is sooo much stronger than people give her credit for and I just want her to be super dooper amazing sooo yeah lol **

**Review? (: I would love to hear what y'all think. **

**I also started another story that's Sakura-centric and I couldn't help myself. The idea popped into my head and I just needed to put it in motion. So until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Me no owno **

**I wanna make a quick acknowledgement, I normally don't do this but one of my reviewers made my morning. Lady Yori thank you haha that was absolutely hilarious. I woke up and read it half a sleep which made it even funnier. But thank you. (:**

* * *

The two made their way back to Sakura's apartment after their little run in with their loud mouthed bestfriend. Walking through the village hand in hand they got many looks from people residing in town.

"Is she finally with that Uchiha?" One villager spoke receiving a death glare, but this time coming from Sakura where Sasuke just ignored it.

"Sasuke…does it bother you when people speak so lowly of you?" Sakura glanced up at him with concern.

"Your opinion is the only one that matters to me. I came back for you, so why would what others think have effect on me?" Sakura blushed lightly at his answer.

"Well let's hurry and get home. I'm exhausted. I used more chakra than I intended today." She gripped his hand a little harder and begun to drag him along until she reached her home.

* * *

Sasuke never really noticed this before but it was quite large for a single person living there. Given it was only a one bedroom place it was still very spacious. "Hey Sasuke, can you maybe…er…cook for me? I really need a shower and yeah…" she trailed off of what she was going to say.

He smiled lightly, she really didn't know what she was getting herself into asking him to cook for her when he last did that he almost burned down her house. "You really trust me?" His famous smirk appeared on his face.

"As long as you pay closer attention to the stove than yes. I trust you." She smiled at him and turned to go to the bathroom. When he heard the door close he moved on to looking for something to cook.

"Where the hell is everything…at least she has fruit and vegetables already out…" He looked at the two giant bowls filled to the top with varieties of fruits and veggies. One in particular that took his attention was the mini bowl that was filled with the most beautiful tomato's he had ever seen. 'Did she buy these just for me?' He smiled that the thought of Sakura buying his favorite food. He then proceeded to cook the one thing he knew he couldn't screw up. Tomato soup. Good thing she had couple cans of it in her pantry.

* * *

20 minutes passed and Sasuke had finally finished making dinner and Sakura was soon to emerge from her room. Sasuke went to knock and tell her everything is ready until the sight took his breathless. Sakura was wearing just a towel and was rubbing lotion of her sore calves. Her bright pink hair clung to her neck and shoulders. Her skin was like porcelain and Sasuke had a slight fear that he might accidentally break it if he makes the wrong move. He didn't know why seeing her like this make him so nervous, he's seen her naked already for kami's sake.

She was just about to remove her towel when Sasuke cleared his throat signaling she wasn't alone. "AH! Oh Sasuke, don't scare me like that!" Sakura jumped up off her bed at the sight of him standing at the doorway. She began scolding him until she noticed how calm and relaxed he looked. A small smile was graced upon his beautiful face. How could she ever be angry at that?

Sasuke started to make his way closer to Sakura and she took a step back soon enough he stood right in front of her and was staring into her big emerald eyes. They finally had the spark they used to so many years ago. His smile grew even bigger at that. She on the other hand looked very confused.

"Wh-what is it Sasuke?"

"Dinner is ready, I didn't really know what to make so I-," He was abruptly stopped as he soon felt Sakura's soft lips upon his. His eyes were widened at her but softened and soon closed. He really wasn't expecting her to make a first move.

"Sasuke…" She parted from him slightly.

"Don't call me that." His voice calm and cool. She didn't really know what to say that.

"Sasuke-san?" The name made him laugh out loud. Oh how she loved that sound.

"No, definitely not that…" He started to kiss down her jaw and now down to her neck. "Something…more intimate…" The blush that was already on her face now darkened.

"Sasuke-kun…" His heart once again fluttered hearing her call him the name he so longed to hear.

"Yes…" he begun kissing her lips once again and they soon had started an all-out war between tongues but it came to a halt when Sasuke pulled apart leaving a puzzled Sakura. "Sakura…dinner will get cold."

"O-Oh yeah…let's get to that." She tried to move pasted him until he pulled on her waist stopping her right next to him so he could whisper to her, "But this will be continued once we finished…" She turned pink in the face again and soon went to her closet to get dressed as Sasuke left to go fix them two bowls.

* * *

It was a matter of time when Sakura had appeared in her living room wearing a pair of black sweat pants that hung to her hips and a tight red tank top. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and Sasuke thought she never looked more beautiful.

"I put our food over here on the coffee table, I thought we could relax and talk for a while." Sasuke put a small smile on as this was his first real night being civil with the girl he was so in love with.

"It smells amazing!" Sakura took a big whiff of the aroma that could be smelt in every room.

"Well thank you, I didn't get close to burning down the apartment either" He smirked as he went to take a seat on the floor.

"I'm shocked" She laughed her way down to the floor and they soon began to eat and converse along what they have up do while his departure.

* * *

Around an hour or two later they were putting up their bowls and cleaning, they honestly looked like a newly married couple. Sasuke would be drying while Sakura would be the one washing.

Sakura giggled at the sight that was before her and playfully threw some bubbles on Sasuke.

He in turn glared at her with an evil eye and Sakura gulped hoping he wouldn't get mad. "Sakura…" Sasuke put the plate down and walked over to her and stood right in front of her. She glanced up at him with innocence in her eyes. "Did you just throw bubbles at me?" his voice was dark.

"Ye-yes…" She tried to back up but realized she was pushed against the sink. There was no where she could escape to.

He then smirked "You know what happens when someone throws unexpected things at me…?" again she gulped a little in fear.

"N-no…"

"They get punished…" He then swiftly lifted her up by her waist and flung her over his shoulders.

"SASUKE-KUN PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed and tried to wiggle out of her grip, unsuccessful.

"I told you Sakura, you are going to get punished." He walked over to her room and then threw her off his shoulder and onto the bed in front of him. He glared down at the sight that was before him. 'She looks so beautiful' he thought and a smile appeared on his face, he then slowly started to climb on top of her and when he reached her eyes he couldn't hold onto himself much longer. "Now where were we earlier?" That then made Sakura grin from ear to ear.

"I think we were just doing this…" Sakura spoke before wrapping one arm around his neck and pushing the other one into his hair and pulling him down into a powerful kiss starting something neither were going to stop.

Sasuke ran his hands up and down Sakura's side pushing her shirt up every time his hands made it. Sakura then helped him with his unspoken request and took off her shirt. He then started to pull on her sweat pants and she obliged and pulled them off as well. Their kissing became more and more passionate as the more clothing was removed.

Sasuke moved his moved from hers only to move along her jaw line to her neck and kissing it all over. Sakura let out moans of such pleasure. Never has she felt this good, but of course she wouldn't. Her first time was with a true monster that didn't love her; he only wanted possession of her. The thoughts of him started to cloud her mind and she started to whimper and tear up.

This of course didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. "Sakura…are you alright? Do you want to stop?" He looked into her frightened eyes and saw her shake her head. "I know you're lying Sakura…please tell me what's wrong?" He ran his hand along her face whipping the tears away from her perfect cheek.

"I-it's nothing…I-It's just…I didn't want him to be my first…I was waiting for you all these years…" tears now started to flow down her cheek.

"Sakura…if it makes it better you'll be my first…" Her eyes widened at his confession.

"Y-you've never…" Her voice trailed and she pointed to his erection and giggled at the sight of it.

He smiled at hearing the glorious sound. "No I haven't. Never had any want for it. I was so focused on training and getting better that it I never thought about it."

"But what about that slut…" her tone became a bit vicious when it came to Karin; this made his burst out in laughter. He lay over her still fully clothed where she barely in anything.

"She tried many times just to be rejected. I used her to get what I wanted which was Itachi's death. That was it. You should never be jealous over her."

"I am not jealous!" She started to turn red with anger this causing him to kiss her before she could continue yelling at him.

"Sakura…" He stared deep into her eyes and when he did so he could see the future. He could see hope for himself. All the happiness that was taken away from him so many years ago appeared in the beautiful emeralds that were her eyes. He still didn't know how to tell her how much he loved her, so he decided to wait for another time.

"Sasuke…can we wait a little bit before we do this? I want it to mean something to both of us…" Sakura put her hands on the sides of Sasuke's face before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll wait however long you want me to Sakura…for you I'll do anything." His words struck her heart in the best way and she pulled him back down on her for one final deep, passionate kiss before he rolled off of her and pulled her back to his chest and slowly allowing her to fall into a blissful sleep. "Sakura…I really truly love you…I just wish I knew how to tell you…" his kissed her head threw her pink locks and slowly fell asleep along with the woman who he was holding in his arms.

* * *

**A/N ok so this chapter wasn't as good as I was hoping to make it buuuuut I'm writing the next one and making it mucho excitingo. Trying to make everything sound spanish by putting O at the end of words doesn't really work. V.V **

**But I'll be back soon and I really need to start the next chapter for the other story but anywaaaays. Enjoy! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: DNON **

* * *

It had finally been a full week since Sasuke Uchiha had returned home for good. The council had ordered the Uchiha clan to be restored and set in line to be in future armies for the Hidden Leaf. Sasuke has much as he still hated the Elders for the execution of his family reluctantly agreed as long as they had a slight say in if they wanted to be a shinobi or not, though he had no doubt his children would want to follow in their shadow.

Sasuke and Sakura were now happier together than they ever were apart. It was definitely a sight to see when they would walk hand in hand together going shopping, or heading to Hokage tower.

But on this particular morning they were just requested to see Tsunade. For what they had no clue, and they really weren't expecting what was about to come next.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura spoke poking her head into the office.

"Yes Sakura, Uchiha! Come in!" The couple walked in as their usual selves, hand in hand. "Ah, I see all is finally well with you two?" Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other for a second and smiled.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, I think I made the best decision." Sasuke spoke and he nudged at Sakura's side a little.

'Gah they really are better off together. I'm glad.' Tsunade thought before speaking the next thing that came to her mind. "I spoke with the elders last night. I hope y'all are prepared for what they said."

"What do they want my lady? Surely it can't be any different than them wanting Sasuke to reproduce." Sakura spoke as she went to take a seat across from her sensei. Sasuke quickly followed suit.

"Well, it's a little more different now…they want you to be pregnant by the end of the month…" Sakura's eyes widened while Sasuke stayed as stoic as he used to.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean what I said Sakura, you and Mr. Uchiha over there have to conceive by the end of the month or he will be assigned a woman to bare his children." Sasuke then slammed his hand down on the hokage's desk.

"Sakura will be the woman who has my children and no one else."

"Very well Uchiha, I'd say get to the bedroom and take care of what is to be done." Tsunade had an evil smirk on her face and Sakura stood up and stormed out. "I know she still hasn't healed fully from what happened. But please. I want her happy. And I know you're the only one that can do that. She never stopped loving you. Nor do I ever see her stopping. So please. Mend her wounds." And with that Sasuke took his leave.

* * *

Sakura was sniffling trying to hold the tears in, she hated when she cried, but recently it seems that she does it almost as much as she did as when she was a genin. She most definitely wasn't going to have that.

The sky was beaming down on her; she found a field full of different wild flowers and smiled. This was the first time in a while that she was alone. Sasuke had been with her 24/7 for the past week. Not that it was all that bad, she was happy to be with him. She got her childhood dream coming true, but now it was going to be different. She was now obligated to have babies with the man without there being love. A love-less marriage would definitely tear her apart. Although they were together, he never uttered the words.

"Maybe I should just comply…" Sakura spoke to herself. Maybe…just maybe…marrying the man would make him see everything she's seen since they were 12. "Wait…what am I thinking? They only asked me to have his children…not marry him…" she sunk down into the flowers and just stared at the clouds. What was she to do?

A sudden idea then appeared in her head…maybe…just maybe…having his baby would lead to a happy marriage between the two…after all, this week has been one of the best for both of them.

* * *

Sakura found herself in front of the Yamanaka's flower shop; she knew Ino was working so she walked in.

"Hello welco- SAKURA!" Ino jumped from behind the counter and ran to her bestfriend.

"In…o…can't…breathe…" were the only words Sakura could seem to get out as Ino practically squeezed the life out of her.

"What can I do for you forehead?" Ino backed away a bit and smirked a little at her nickname she gave her childhood bestfriend.

"Ino…can we head upstairs…this…is kind of important in a case." Ino nodded quickly excited about something to possibly gossip about.

As the two girls made it up into Ino's room, they both sat of the edge of the bed and Ino couldn't hold in her excitement. "So…what is it you need?"

"Uhm…I'm not really sure how I need to say this…but….Hm…Do you remember what you did for Kiba when he got back from that one mission from rain?"

"Yes…what about it? Have people found out? Shit my mom would kill me for something like that when she hasn't met the boy…oh lord what will my dad think?" Sakura started to laugh at the blonde for freaking out as she is.

"No, I'm still the only one that knows…it's just…"

"What is it forehead?! Just tell me!"

"I'm planning on doing that for Sasuke…" she blushed a dark tint of red.

"Oh Sakura! Oh my do you know what you're going to wear? Oh I wonder what his reaction will be. Will it be like Kiba? I bet it won't. He didn't even see it coming." Sakura just rolled her eyes as Ino kept ranting on and she started to really think of ideas for what she will do for the Uchiha tonight…

* * *

Sasuke made his way down the street for the first time alone. It felt really strange not having Sakura by his side like he always does.

He made his way back to Sakura's hoping that she'd be trying to calm herself at home, but who knows with her. She goes to literally every place in the village to try and calm down her nerves.

As he approached the front door he heard giggling coming on the other side. 'What is she giggling about?' Sasuke was most definitely curious now. He unlocked and walked in, but to his surprise there was no one. Suddenly he heard the fit of giggles coming from Sakura's room.

'What the fuck!? Is she fucking cheating on me?!' This rage building up inside of Sasuke pushed him over the edge and he barged into the room most definitely not knowing what to expect, and his thoughts just completely stopped at the sight before him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun…" Sakura was laying on her bed in a tight red dress, her straps lifted up her breast making them stand out almost as much as her round behind, it most definitely hugged every part of her body. She was lying on her stomach while her legs were in the air just kicking back and forth slowly. She pushed herself up a little letting him get an eye full of her cleavage. She got up and started to walk towards him very slowly and seductively.

Sasuke felt all the blood that was in his face now flush down in the nether region. He knew at this moment, he was going to be wrapped around her finger.

"Oh Sasu-kun…I missed you…I'm sorry about earlier." She stood up on her tiptoes to whisper the words into his ear. She then kissed his neck and moved to his jaw then finally to his lips. He quickly kissed back and proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist but was immediately stopped. "No sir…Tonight…I'm the boss of you."

Sakura then pulled on Sasuke's shirt and drug him to her bed and pushed him down so she could crawl on top of him. Once she had gotten comfortable with straddling him and her knees where now on both of his sides she ran her finger along his beautifully sculpted chest. He in turn let out a low grunt telling her how much he was really enjoying of this teasing.

"Sakura…" he spoke but then her finger went to his lips silencing him. She gave a seductive smirk until she leaned down to kiss him. From behind her dress was slowly rising and was now above her backside exposing the back on her matching red lace thong. Her whole outfit really did go all together. She sat up from kissing him and started to pull the dress up finally exposing her red lacy undergarments.

Sasuke stared in awe over the woman in front of him. Her body was no imperfections to him. Even the scar that she had gotten from her fight with Sasori still on her stomach he didn't even care. She was absolutely flawless. Her skin was the perfect porcelain he was scared to break her. But in a sense he already had. This thought made him frown.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Seeing him frown made her frown as well. She' thought she was doing well at seducing him.

"Sakura…" He learned up and finally got his arms wrapped around her. His eye level was just up to her chest, this made him blush a little before fading away. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. For leaving you on the bench…for almost killing you so many times…I'm so sorry." His words started to bring tears to her eyes. Thankfully they were tears of joy.

"Sasuke-kun…" she then bent down and started to kiss him with so much passion.

That was when the tables were turned on her. She suddenly found herself beneath him. He grinned as her face was partially in shock.

"Sakura…let me make everything up to you…" With that she let Sasuke completely take the reins. He started with kissing her, sending shockwaves of passion throughout her body. He then lead his mouth down to her neck, with one hand he started to unhook her bra, which was tricky since he was on her back and he had to lift her up with one hand.

Once removed he basked in the ambiance of her beautiful perky breast. He had seem many women's breast before but seeing them on the body of the woman he was planning on giving his life to was just the icing on the cake. He bent down and took one of her peaks into his mouth and started to suck and nibble on it.

Sakura's reaction was to arch her back into him. The pleasure he gave her just by the touch of his mouth astounded her. He looked up at her, she in turn did the same and seeing him looking over her almost naked body with one of her nipples in his mouth made her blush and she flung her head back onto the pillow. He chuckled against her skin. "Can't forget the other…" Switching sides he took the other one into his mouth repeating the same process but while playing with the previous one with his free fingers.

Sakura moaned in response, the one hand he had free was now freely moving along her body until it reached her burning core. "Oh Sakura…it seems that you're already ready for me." He then slipped her panties along her leg slowly trying to enjoy the moment with her.

Once off he moved up to kiss her again until she spoke, "it's unfair how I'm fully naked and you still have all your clothes on." She pouted and he complied. Slowly removing his shirt, he revealed the perfect 6 pack that took him years of working to gain. Next were his pants and his boxers. Sakura felt like she was getting the best strip tease.

Climbing on top her again he positioned his hardened member at her hot core and he stared into her eyes. The bright green orbs full of love and lust for the man above her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sakura? I can stop at any time." He lied.

"I've waited for you. It's all for you. Please I want you." Her voice full of need he couldn't tell her no. He started to push his length in; she cringed in pain when he broke her barrier.

"Shh, Sakura…it'll be better." He smoothed her hair and kissed her while he pulled out and pushed back in.

It took a while but Sakura started to feel the pleasure from it all. "Ha-harder..." she begged and he did so.

They repeated the process of him pulling out of her then quickly plunging back into her wet core. The sensation for both of them was almost too much to handle. As Sasuke felt Sakura's walls tightened he picked his pace up and soon enough she reached her climax and released around him. Sasuke followed soon after emptying his seed into her and rolled off of her and was lying next to her.

Sakura cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Sasuke-kun…" He didn't know what to say but thankfully she quickly fell fast asleep.

"I love you too Sakura…more than you will possibly know…" and soon after he followed Sakura into a deep, wonderful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY I'M AWFUL AND TAKE ALMOST 2 WEEKS TO UPLOAD. I literally had no idea how to do this chapter lol I already have the next two chapters up this one was a doozie. And this was my first lemon and it made me feel so awkward haha even worse was when I first started my mom walked into my room and laid on my bed right next to my laptop and could see what I was writing. Awko**

**ANYWHORE. Enjoy (: Next chapter will be soon and not like 2 weeks soon but like possibly couple days soon (: all the while check out my other stories or review! I love all y'alls imput or support. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: DNON ok I wanna say this real quick I may get some information mixed up with this story that goes with one of my others and if you see something that doesn't go it's probably a mistake and please tell me! I hate proof reading but sometimes it's much needed. Now onto the story!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning feeling absolutely amazing. The first thing he noticed was a head full of pink hair lying on his chest. He remembered the events from last night and he pulled her closer to him and placed a kiss upon top her head. Never in this world had he felt the way he was right now. The girl he had fallen for was now officially his. He had left his mark on her and doesn't intend to lose her in this life.

The events prior still stung in his head…Sakura…raped…he couldn't stop thinking about it. Who would ever want to hurt her? She was as delicate as the flower that she was named after and her beauty radiated it.

Sasuke ran the hand holding her down her right side feeling the silky smoothness of it and admired her greatly. This caused Sakura to stir, but he didn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He was in pure bliss. Last night, the past week, all seemed to tell him he made the right choice coming back to Konoha instead of trying to destroy it.

He felt her breathing hitch as he was now attempting to get out of the bed. He didn't want to disturb her peaceful slumber so he moved swiftly out. Sasuke started to walk towards the bathroom when he started hearing whimpering. Alert he turned quickly to see Sakura gripping tightly onto the sheets and he ran over to her.

"Sasuke-kun…please…I can save you! Please I love you!" She started to thrash around on her bed with tears flowing down her face.

Sasuke looked at the girl with tears almost in his eyes as well. She really was fragile. He picked her up into his arms and held her close trying to soothe her.

"Shhh. Sakura…I'm here. You have saved me." He rocked her back and forth trying to calm the scared girl. This helped a bit until she woke up and she stared wide eyed into his eyes.

"Wh-what's going on?" She asked sounding a bit confused.

"Sakura…you were crying in your sleep when I got out of bed."

"Where you wanting to leave again…" This question shocked Sasuke and he just stared at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sakura…I'm here to stay. For good. I'm never leaving again." He pulled her until her head was resting on his chest and she started to sob again.

"I thought you were gunna leave me again after last night. It meant so much to me to actually be treated like you care. It was the best night of my life Sasuke-kun…" she nuzzled his chest and he sighed. It's like she doesn't trust him at all. He most certainly didn't like that fact.

"Do you remember what I said to you last night?" She shook her head. "I told let me show you how much I care and I did. I didn't leave you in the morning like I would with some whore. You are so much better than any woman I've ever encountered. You're strong, you're brave, and you're beautiful in every aspect. You are absolutely perfect Sakura. I love you." He bent down to kiss her and before he could there was a giant crash in her living room.

"Damn it!" They heard…of course the voice held no mystery to them.

Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Teme! Where are y'all?!" He came running down the hallway yelling until he reached Sakura's room. He grabbed the door knob but before he could open the door he heard.

"Naruto if you open that door I will be sure than Hinata won't be able to have any of your children!" He gulped and backed away slowly.

"But Sakura-chan! Teme and I are supposed to spar today with Kakashi-sensei!"

"I don't care! I'm not dressed and…" She then realized the mistake she just made. Naruto knew that Sasuke was in there with her. And now he knows that she isn't dressed.

"WHAT?!" He then ran into the room and saw the two in their naked gloriousness. "MY EYES!"

"NARUTO I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN!" Sakura started to chunk pillows at his head using chakra to extra charge the throws hitting him in the face and making him slam into the hallway hall.

"Dobe. I'll meet up with y'all in an hour. We just woke up and haven't even eaten." Sasuke said smoothly looking for his boxers.

"Heh…I'm sure you have eaten teme…" Naruto gave a devilish grin earning a death glare from Sasuke and he immediately ran out of the house.

"We should get going. The dobe won't be peeping in on us for a long time." They both got out of the bed and started to search for cloths to wear. Sakura looked at the dress that she had worn and blushed at the sight of it. She had never been as sexy for any man as she was for Sasuke last night. What's even weirder is that it felt so natural doing it for him, like he was meant to bring the animal out of her. She turned to look at him and she knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Sakura. I mean it when I say I love you." Sasuke made his way to the still naked woman of his dreams, pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later, I'm sure Tsunade needs to see you anyways." She nodded and they both got dressed and exited the house together.

* * *

It was around two hours later, being 2:30 ish she made her way to Ino's after leaving Tsunade's office. The sun seemed brighter now than ever. This annoyed Sakura. Tsunade was assigning her and her bestfriend to decorate the village for the upcoming sakura festival. It was coming of the spring and soon the sakura trees would be in full bloom. That was always Sakura's favorite time. The weather was beautiful and the blowing of the petals made everything perfect.

The village seemed very empty for some reason today, but that didn't bother Sakura. She kept walking until she made it to the flower shop. She remembers always coming here with her mother when she was younger to get flowers to brighten up their home. They'd get a variety of colors, from yellows to blues to pinks, any color to make their dull looking house colorful. This thought made her smile. She really missed her parents, but she knew they were happy looking down on her finally being happy since the horrific event.

She came up to the door and before she could even walk in Ino tackled her down to the ground with a giant smile on her face.

"FOREHEAD! WE GET TO DECORATE FOR THE FESTIVAL THIS YEAR! ISN'T THIS EXCITING?!" Ino got off her bestfriend and started to jump up and down. Sakura sometimes didn't understand her enthusiasm.

"Yes I know Pig; I came here so we could get started. I was thinking white for the fair area where the trees all are." Sakura spoke as she got off the ground dusting herself off. "And maybe blush pink on some things."

"Aww Sakura! That is the best idea you've ever come up with how did you become such the roman-," Then Ino stopped and she grew a devilish grin that would put Naruto's this morning to shame. "You had sex with him didn't you Sakura?" A deep red blush was now appearing across her face. "I KNEW IT! OH FINALLY THERE WILL BE BEAUTIFUL LITTLE UCHIHA HARUNO HYBRIDS EVERYWHERE! OH THE DAY HAS COME THANK KAMI!" Ino started dancing in the middle of road making everyone stare at her.

"Ino-Pig!" Sakura gripped onto her arm and pulled her into the house and lead her up into Ino's room so they could speak quietly.

"Oh! Tell me how was it?"

"Oh Ino…it was the most beautiful thing. H-He finally told me he loves me." Ino's eyes were now wider than Sakura's forehead.

"WHATTTTTT?!"

"Yeah…It was everything I've waited for. All the heart ache he put me through, though I will never forgive him for that it was like it didn't matter anymore. I-I'm in love with him Ino. And it honestly scares the hell out of me. I'm going to be forced to breed for him. And I fear he might stop feeling the way he does and go find someone else and it'll break my heart. I can't go through that again." Tears started to swell up in her tear ducts and Ino immediately jumped to hug her.

"It'll be ok Sakura…I promise…"

* * *

"TEMEEEEEE!" Naruto shouted throwing shuriken at his teammate.

'Dobe. What?"

"HOW COULD YOU DEFILE SAKURA LIKE THAT? IT'S ONLY BEEN A WEEK!" He then preformed the hand signs and soon 5 Naruto clones were running after Sasuke.

"I didn't defile her dobe. And before anything happened she tried to seduce me so if you think Sakura's all innocent then you are most definitely wrong."

Sasuke dodged the incoming clones and withdrew some kunai and threw them popping all the clones sending them to just smoke.

"Sakura…not innocent?" He soon stopped in his spot as did Sasuke.

"She's very…sexual…" Sasuke smirked and the blonde in front of him grew red with embarrassment. He definitely wished he didn't ask. "But what goes on between Sakura and I will stay between her and me."

"Fine, but if you ever hurt her…"

"I'M SO SICK OF EVERYONE ASSUMING I'D HURT HER!" Sasuke's sharingan flared up. "I FUCKING LOVE HER. I CAME BACK SOLELY FOR HER! I would NEVER hurt her." To this he turned and disappeared. Pissed at his friend's words he couldn't help but think on them.

* * *

Three weeks have gone by and Sasuke and Sakura haven't spent much time together, mainly because whenever they woke up there would be Ino leering over them and would quickly drag Sakura out of the apartment.

"SAKURA! WE HAVE ONE MORE WEEK BEFORE THE FESTIVAL!"

'Damn why is she so perky this early in the morning…' Sakura thought to herself.

"Why aren't you excited forehead? You've been acting so weird lately." Ino stopped her excitement and just stood in front of her bestfriend with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, just been feeling sick, nothing to be worried about. Oh speaking of which I'm supposed to speak with Tsunade real quick. I'll see you in an hour or two on Hokage tower to relish in our amazing accomplishment which is the festival." Sakura smiled and bid her bestfriend a farewell. She knew very well she wasn't sick.

* * *

She approached the room of the Hokage and before she could knock she heard a loud,

"COME IN SAKURA!" Tsunade's voice always seemed to carry through the halls. Sakura smiled for her sensei. Tsunade ever since her parents were killed was like a second mother to her, treated her as a daughter that she never got to have.

"Hello Tsunade-sama. What is it you needed to talk to me about?" Sakura walked in to see her former teacher having the biggest and brightest smile across her face.

"Oh don't act like you don't know Sakura."

"I really don't know Tsunade..."

"Sakura…you know that you're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Well...if y'all didn't see that coming...I MUST BE DOING SOMETHING RIGHT! lol well this is were the plot thickens..even though I'm not quite sure what the plot is but there ya go. The next few chapters will upload quicker because I already know what i want ;)**

**I love all those who continue to support this story and those who review and tell me when I screw up lol **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: DNON; OK! quick announcement, some of you said it was too soon for her to be pregnant weeeeell hoe well...It's fairly important to this story I think soo...enjoy! and I'm so so so so so sorry for almost taking a month to post this chapter, the next one will be the whole big chapter because it will be revealing eh I guess a lot? WELL LETS GET IT ON!**

* * *

"Wh-what? No Tsunade of course I'm not! I mean how would you be able to tell? It hasn't been that long since Sasuke and me..." Sakura started noticing the hot feeling covering her face meaning she was blushing. That and she saw her mentors face with a giant smirk crawling across it.

"It's ok Sakura, since y'all had sex. It's not a taboo word you know? But I've always been able to tell in a shift in women's chakra shift when they have been fertilized. Their signatures become stronger due to the barrier the mother's body creates around the womb. It acts to protect the babies from outside attacks. So pretty much what I am telling you is you can be attacked and the baby would be fine. Well, I know it'll be fine being as you have surpassed so many great shinobi. Ok what I'm really trying to warn you about is-,"

A loud knock was heard from outside of the room. "WHAT IS IT?!" suddenly a distraught Hinata ran in panting heavily. Tsunade stood up behind her desk with a look of concern covering her face. "Hinata was is it?"

"Anbu…attacked…we need you…NOW!" Hinata spoke between breaths and just like that a puff of smoke was all they saw were Sakura once stood.

"What happened Hinata?" Tsunade spoke looking up at the opal eyed female in front of her desk.

"Someone attacked all the Anbu that were stationed in Suna that were on their way back here. It seems to have only been one man's doing. We were all shocked when Genma was heading out on his mission. The scene was horrific when we all arrived."

"How bad…were they? Where there any casualties?" Tsunade shuddered at the thought of losing anyone that valuable to one person.

"None as far as we know of, but there are a few whom are on the grips of death my lady."

Tsunade nodded and drifted into deep thought. Who would attack Konoha that is a single manned team and can take down 5 Anbu…this definitely stumped her…yet…there was one person whom she knew of that had this ability…he resigned from being a ninja many years ago before being killed…but…what if…

* * *

Sakura had reached the ICU ward and found all the Anbu severally hurt, all scattered into one giant room to be treated at the same time under the instruction of Sakura herself. Due to her chakra control she had learned a way to heal more than one person at a time along with a machine having to be made to help her extend her chakra reaches.

"Get everything set up and get one on each side. I don't have much chakra and can't use much, but I will instruct y'all on how to help them. Who are the most hurt?" Sakura turned to speak to the worried looking nurse.

"Ne-Neji Hyuuga a-and K-Kiba…"

"Please bring them over to me NOW!" the nurse ran to the bed that they laid on rushed them to medic's side. Sakura started hooking some wires to her wrists where her chakra will flow to. She proceeded to place a hand on each of the men's abdomen and soon they started to react to her chakra being flowed through them and they began thrashing the tables they were laying on

"SOMEONE BRING RESTRAINS FOR THESE TWO IMMEDIATELY! NEJI, KIBA PLEASE CALM I'M TRYING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!" they of course didn't stop. The pain that they were experiencing was great. All their bones started to merge back together. Ribs, thighs, arms, various bones in their bodies cracking back to place.

It took many hours and almost chakra depletion for all the bones to be healed, along with an hour's worth of an earful from Tsunade talking about her almost killing herself AND the small embryo that is forming inside of her.

"Sakura, you need to stop being so careless with your body. I want you out of the hospital. You are hereby on call until notice." Tsunade hated doing this to her student but felt it was needed for the baby that would soon form to be healthy.

"But Tsunade!-,"

"No buts Sakura! Now gone home and tell that daddy to be! I'm sure he'll be extremely happy to hear your wonderful news!"

She didn't argue, she knew it was futile. Sakura just nodded and made her way home. Scared of how Sasuke will take it the news.

* * *

Sasuke made his way to the ramen stand to see his blonde haired friend. He's noticed that Sakura has been acting strange for the past week and he was wondering if his idiotic friend had noticed. It was like she was more skittish than she normally is. She's been throwing up and then acts like it's nothing, this definitely was strange behavior. Maybe it was just a girl thing. Or maybe there was something wrong with him.

Sasuke grimaced at the thought and pushed it back as he approached the shop. He knew Naruto was there because he could there because he could hear the sound of him yelling.

"ANOTHER BOWL OLD MAN!" He smirked as he made his way passed the door and not even a second later Naruto turned and saw Sasuke standing there with his signature smirk on. "TEME! ANOTHER BOWL OLD MAN FOR MY BESTFRIEND OVER HERE!"

"I swear Naruto if you weren't our best customer I'd beat you until you were a bloody pulp for every time you called me old man…" Sasuke heard the man mumble as he cooked, he looked over at Naruto who clearly didn't hear him. He inwardly laughed.

"So teme, what brings you by here?" Sasuke took a seat next to his bestfriend but just stared at the counter before speaking.

"Sakura…she is…acting sort of strange…have you noticed?" He looked up to see blonde haired ninja scarfing down another bowl of ramen. He never noticed how quickly it was placed in front of the two.

"No…should I?" Naruto spoke between gulps. He would never be taken seriously.

"I guess not. I'm just worried you know?" Breaking chopsticks apart Sasuke began to eat. Naruto's eyes softened at his friend.

"You really have changed." Sasuke looked up at those words and he smirked a little before continuing with his food.

"Yeah…I guess I have."

* * *

Sakura made her way down the road heading back home. A lot on her mind and it seemed like nothing would settle down. How would she tell Sasuke she was pregnant? It hasn't even been that long since they started to become…intimate. Was he intending to get her pregnant though obligation? Did he really love her? Or was it all a façade? Quickly she came back to reality when she found herself face to face with the place she knew so well and almost considered it an extra home.

The Uchiha Compound

She walked around looking at the place, she hadn't been there in almost a month and she felt guilty for doing so. Granted she wasn't there for 6 months due to her being in a coma, but still, her absence now could've been helped.

Sakura made her way into the main home, Sasuke's home. Staring at the family photo she smiled. Would she look like that? Would THEY look like that? A happy family? She highly doubted that.

"It's been a while Mikoto-san…I'm sorry that I haven't come around but Sasuke is back like I told you last time…" She started blushing at the thoughts going through her mind. "We're together now…It's like all the dreams I had when I was a young genin are coming true, but I feel it's too good. I love him, more than anyone and I would do anything for him…I'm pregnant…But he doesn't know yet…I don't want him to…" Her words trailed and she took another glance around the room she was standing it. The family room adjacent to the one she was in looked so heavenly even without anyone using it for years.

Her gaze came back to the picture and she looked into the woman's eyes wishing she could make real eye contact. Oh how she wished Mikoto could help her with her son, or even with the pregnancy since she was all alone to learn for herself.

"I'm scared of how he'll react to me being pregnant…The elders obligated ME of all people to be the one to help revive your clan…As much as I dream of doing that I…I don't think I can…" Tears started to roll down her face; she sat down so she could catch her composure and quickly looked back up to the family. "Sasuke told me he loved me…" She smiled before continuing. "I want to believe him because what motive would he have to lie?"

Sakura got up and started the cleaning she used to do around the compound. Turns out there actually was a lot to do, mainly just dusting. It took a lot of energy and when she finally decided it was time to leave it was dark out.

She should've paid more attention around her, because if she had she could've been able to sense the dark chakra signature coming from not her far away.

"Very soon my Sakura-chan…will we once again meet. I'll make sure to haunt all dreams and you will be sure to NEVER forget about me." The voice spoke as he started jumping from branch to branch getting further away from Konoha.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! sorry I'm about to graduate high school and well ya see I've literally been the most stress this passed month than ever. I had my first prom, last dance concert, and now these stupid ACT end of course assessment testing then benchmark tests. yay me...but the next chapter will hopefully be uploaded before my graduation which will be not this upcoming thursday but next. It's so surreal y'all. **

**But like I said earlier some of y'all think it's too early for her to be pregnant and yeah I agree but I'm too impatient for it and it'll be a partial turning point? We'll see. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! :***


End file.
